THE FRUIT CLUB! WERE NO ONE IS A RICEBALL!
by Owllover131
Summary: I'm not very good at summarys, but please read! Rated T coz I'm paranoid!
1. Leaving Home

**_I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR FURUBA_**

* * *

**Animal Personality Traits**

**Rat: quick-witted, smart, charming, and persuasive**

**Ox: patient, kind, stubborn, and conservative**

**Tiger: authoritative, emotional, courageous, and intense**

**Rabbit: popular, compassionate, and sincere**

**Dragon: energetic, fearless, warm-hearted, and charismatic**

**Snake: charming, gregarious, introverted, generous, and smart**

**Horse: energetic, independent, impatient, and enjoy traveling**

**Sheep: mild-mannered, shy, kind, and peace-loving**

**Monkey: fun, energetic, and active**

**Rooster: independent, practical, hard-working, and observant**

**Dog: patient, diligent, generous, faithful, and kind**

**Pig: loving, tolerant, honest, and appreciative of luxury**

* * *

We have to do some test to see what Zodiac animal we are. It's SOOO boring! So far what I got is.

Rat: smart and persuasive.

Tiger: emotional, and intense.

And horse: independent, and impatient.

And I just want to hit Mrs. Dai (aka Mrs. Doom) in the head with my book. But sadly I can't, if I did I would not get out of there for another hour. AND THAT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE! My seat is in the back of the room by the window... "_what a pretty window"_ I thought, _"It would be a shame not to use it. Right Gin?"_. Now let me tell you some things.

Hi I'm Gin Cho Zinan. You might have heard of me, yeah that's right I'm a Zinan, my family, the Zinan's, are one of the most riches family in the world.

My name, Gin, means silver, it fits me to a 'T'! You see I'm... well... you see... I am silver! My hair, my eyes, even my skin seems like silver, I even got a silver tooth! Today is my last day at this school, my last day at Kaibara High School.

"Hey Gin Gong! What are you looking at huh?" a slightly high voice asked.

"Oh hey Momiji! Nothing really, just the... clouds!".

Momiji Sohma is one of my best friends, and he is the rabbit in the Zodiac. You see Momiji's family is cursed with the Zodiac animals. And he is the rabbit!

Momiji raised a eyebrow, "really!? Now why would you watch the clouds? They're soo boring!".

I smiled, time to give some hints. Momiji doesn't know that I know about his family's curse. He doesn't know about my curse eather, so I try to give him hints that I know about his.

"But don't you WANT to be boring Momiji?".

He tensed, "what do you mean Gin? I AM boring!", he laughed nervelessly.

"You? Boring? HA! Momiji you are the lest boring person I know, and I know a lot of people! Really your whole family is as un-boring as you can get!".

Before he could answer me, Mrs. Doom announced "there is a student leaving today and she will not be coming back. This student will be leaving for Ouran High School.".I started to panic. I didn't tell Momiji i was leaving. I had to tell him now before Mrs. Doom announced it to the class!

"Momiji I... I have to tell you something."

"Not now Gin! The teacher is talking!"

"But Momiji..."

"Not now!"

"...Fine!"

"Good."

Mrs. Doom smiled, "please come up to the front of the class... Miss Zinan!". There were gasps when she said that and whispers too. I hate when people whisper about me when I can see them and hear them whispering.

"G-Gin?! Your leaving!? Why?!"

I nodded, then I got up, grasped my stuff, and walk to the front of the room. My head hung low, I was SOOO embarrassed! She did that just to get under my skin! We might hate each other, but that did not mean she had to do that!

**"NO!"**

My head snapped up, Momiji was the one that yelled.

"You can't leave Gin! You just can't! Right Haru!"

Hatsuharu Sohma is the cow/ox. He has a Yin and Yang personality.

"Momiji is right! You can't just pack up and leave like this!".

I stayed quite then I looked at the ground when I spoke "I'm sorry guys, but you have no say in this. Besides I have been planing on this for two months.". Momiji jumped up and then ran at me, tears were running down his face. He was going to hug me! We might turn into animals and he knows that he will when he hits me, but he still tries to hug me.

**"MOMIJI NO!"** me and Hatsuharu yelled.

Momiji runs into me, but I put my book in between us before hit me. He was sobbing and crying into my shirt. Hatsuharu drags me, with Momiji still clung to me, out to the hall and slammed the door.

"Um, my stuff is still in there you know."

Hatsuharu glared at me, I closed my mouth. He keeps dragging me into the next classroom, Tohru's, Yuki's, and Kyo's classroom.

Hatsuharu trows open the door and calls out, "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru! You guys need to come here! It's Momiji and Gin!".

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru ran out and froze when they saw Momiji hugging me. I shifted.

"Is... is the curse... broken?"


	2. A Few Challenges

_**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR FURUBA**_

* * *

I twitched. They all hate their curse for some reason. It makes me very mad. Yuki was the rat, Kyo was the cat, I always liked cats but he just gives them a bad name, and Tohru was a silly human who got in the middle of it all.

I twitched again. I just kept twitching.

_Twitch._

_Twitch. Twitch._

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

_Twitch. Twitch. _

_Twitch._

GRRR! My curse is SOOOO much worse than theirs, and all they do is whine and complain! I hate it when all they do is act like mutts!

I'll show them! I came up with a plan to teach them that they shouldn't treat their curse with so much disrespect. I hope this works!

I quickly dropped my text book and threw my arms around Momiji and calling out "no your curse is not broken!".

There was a **_POOF!_**and yellow smoke then where Momiji was there was a small yellow rabbit. I held Momiji in my arms and smirked.

"Well I'll be a cat in a pickle jar! It really worked!" I whispered.

I had expected for me to turn too. Then they would be asking me allot of questions and all that. Telling the truth they probably would have been shocked long enough for me get my clothes and run.

**"ARGH! LET HIM GO!" **

I squeaked and dropped Momiji, he would have hit the floor with a thud, but Haru kicked me in the stomach and caught Momiji.

I groaned. Haru kicks hard. As I laid on the floor they talked.

"What do we do with Gin?"

"We can't leave her there, she knows the secret!"

"Should we take to Hatori? I don't want to but if she knows..."

Hatsuharu snapped "we take her to Hatori and that's that! No buts, no ifs and no maybes!".

He glared at me. My eyes widened at Hatori. I heard that he erases minds! No way was I going to him! They would have to kill me first, and that would be very hard to do. But I couldn't move real well, and Hatsuharu and Kyo were reaching for me.

In a flash I reached out and ripped my shirt at the stomach and chest. Then I screamed. Yuki had taken Tohru and Momiji, with his clothes, somewhere else. I screamed loudly, a bloodcurdling scream.

**"HELP! HELP ME SOMEONE! PLEASE!"**

I heard running feet and screamed again. Hatsuharu and Kyo heard the running feet too, and after they glared at me they ran off.

A teacher was at my side helping me up, he wrapped his coat around me.

"Shh dear shh. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"There were t-two m-men and t-they gra-abed me. Th-hey said... they-y said... s-said.." I sobbed.

"Do you know what they looked like dear?"

"No. They had masks on."

The teacher looked grim.

Now I hated that I did that, but I was SOOOO not going to Hatori. I had heard many bad scary things about him.

In 20 min. I had new clothes on and in my class room getting my stuff. I looked at the window. "_What a pretty window"_ I thought, _"It would be a shame not to use it. Right Gin?"_.

I opened the window and jumped out and down.

* * *

_**R&R!**_


	3. Hidden Dangers

_**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR FURUBA!**_

* * *

**Gin's POV**

When I hit the ground I rolled into a tree. It hurt! Like badly! I slowly stood up and brushed my-self off. I pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Pick up! Pick up the phone! NOW!" _I thought.

"Hey Gin, wats up?"

"Kin! Oh Kin you got to get here! Mrs. Doom had told everyone that I was leaving and Momiji got upset and tried to hug me. Then Hatsuharu dragged me to Yuki's, Kyo's, and Tohru's classroom and I got mad, you know because they were talking about their curse saying how bad it was, and I hugged Momiji turning him into the rabbit, but I didn't turn." I was crying now, almost screaming too.

"Then Hatsuharu kicked me and they were going to take me to Hatori! Hatori, Kin! Hatori! So I screamed for help and teachers came and they left. Oh I need your help Kin! Please hurry!"

"I'll be right there Gin! Just stay put!"

_Click._

I jumped into the tree and sat there waiting for Kin.

Kin is my older brother, yeah that's right Kin Ren Zinan is MY OLDER BROTHER!

Three minuets later a boy with gold hair and gold eyes was at my tree sniffing the air. Kin means gold you see.

I sneezed.

"Kin..."

"GIN!" he jumped up next to me.

"What happened Gin? Please tell me what's wrong."

I told him what happened, and when I got done he was ready to kill Hatsuharu and Kyo.

We were walking back home, "those idiots! After all we did for them, this is how they say thank you! Well I'll show them! I'll show 'em..."

"Kin.."

Kin looked at me "yes Gin?"

"I love you bro. Thank you for being with me for so long, and sticking up for me. I know that it must have been hard. So thank you."

Kin's jaw dropped and he struggled to find something to say, "yeah... well... don't get use to it squirt! I wont always be there to save you sorry arse!"

I smiled and hugged him then got in the limo, never realizing that we were being watched.

Never realizing that I was being followed.

Never realizing that I would never see my big brother again.


End file.
